


Wrap it Up

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Prompt: Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Joel and his wife, Mary deliver presents to everyone two days before Christmas.  The wrapping is what caught everyone’s eyes.Prompt: Wrapping Paper
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	Wrap it Up

** **

**   
**

Wrap it Up

**  
  
  
**

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/wrapitup_zpstjgtnz2k.jpg.html)

Joel and Mary Taggert had picked up a bottle of liquor for everyone in Major Crimes. Now it was time to deliver them. Joel was so excited. They had spent a lot of time making the wrapping just perfect for each of them. They took plain brown wrapping and wrapped each gift. Then they put a small tree branch that looked like a small tree. Next were cutouts for the top of the trees surrounded by glue and glitter. They looked so pretty for being brown wrapping. You would never guess they weren’t professionally done.

“Mary, the boxes turned out wonderful. Thank you for taking your time and doing this with me,” Joel said. 

“Oh, Joel honey, it was my pleasure. They aren’t just your friends, they are our friends. I know who’s going to like them the most.”

“Who, Mary?”

“Jim. He likes things old fashioned. He reminds me of a brown paper wrapper from way back. And maybe he’ll even like the little tree we put on them.”

They put them all in the car and took off for Simon’s house first. 

When Simon opened the door, Joel smiled and said, “Merry Christmas, Simon.”

“Oh God, these remind me of what my grandmother used to put on packages. I love them. I want to take pictures of it first before I ruin it by opening them.”

“Well, we need to get to Jim and Blair’s place next,” Mary said, softly. 

“Please come in and have a glass of homemade cider with me. Daryl and I made it before his big date.”

Joel looked at Mary and finally Mary said, “Just a small one. We have a lot of deliveries.”

Once they were done, they were on their way to Jim and Blair’s loft. 

Jim opened the door and smiled at the two of them. “We were just heading out to deliver presents. You beat us to it.”

Jim saw the wrapping and teared up. Blair smiled bigtime. 

Jim smiled at both of them and said, “I’m not opening it. I’m saving it just the way it is.”

“Jim, please open it. It’s our gift for you and Blair,” Joel pleaded. 

“We will then,” Blair answered. 

“We have to deliver seven more packages, so we’ll see you soon,” Mary said as she gave them both a huge hug. 

“Thank you again. Oh, I almost forgot. Blair and I baked. We’ll give you your package tonight instead of tomorrow,” Jim said, as he walked into the kitchen and found their box. It was done up in brown paper wrapping with bright colors ribbons all around it. Not quite as nice as Joel’s but still nice.

Mary and Joel hugged them again and off they went to deliver the rest of the gifts.


End file.
